First Violin Romance (a tale of music and war)
by mykarosal
Summary: Len woke up in a mountain villa after being kidnapped. He along with the others met Saya a red head with an intimidating character that even the pretentious idol Yunoki had trouble talking with. What will this woman bring to their life as she unfolds the first violin romance and the secret behind the Tsukimori and the Hino families after 25 long years. Will Len be able to confess?


Chapter 1: Kidnapping

It was supposed to be an ordinary day for Tsukimori Len. After classes, he would head off to home after school, or practice on his violin, have a trash talk with Tsuchura Ryoutaro which he hates to see or maybe teach Hino Kahoko some violin. Though the last option is rather troublesome, Len found no problem or whatsoever in teaching Hino playing their favourite instrument.

Him spending some time alone with her is rather pleasant and gives him a warm feeling that he had never experienced before. Hearing her laugh and listening to her annoying grumbles gives the young stoic ice prince a warm pool inside his heart. It is that time of the day the Len is secretly looking forward for.

Len prepared his violin while waiting for Hino to arrive in their usual waiting place. He practices a few strokes then from that few strokes, it became to music pieces.

_Where the hell is she?_

Len tried to be patient and decided to wait for her for a few moments. Hino is hell way too late for their practice. "She just might have encountered a problem along the way." Len said to himself remembering how awfully clumsy Hino could get. He is trying hard not to think that Hino might have decided to ditch his lessons, something that the high and mighty Tsukimori Len wished for and which he knew is so not Hino Kahoko.

She may be a lot of things: bothersome, annoying, noisy, a constant pain but never a betrayer. She tries her utmost best to keep her promises and continue on music. That aspect of her, attracted him more than he thought that he would be.

_Attracted?!_

The ice prince angrily shook his head, deleting that outrageous idea out of his head. No could never be attracted to her?! Why the hell would that be?!

The school bell started to ring noting the students that it's time to close the school. Len waited for three friggingly long hours waiting for that red head to show even just a glimpse of her shadow but still none.

"That's it. She'll get it tomorrow." he uttered as he tried to rehearse on his mind the things that he badly wanted to scold Kahoko for. Ditching him like this is totally unacceptable.

Len angrily strutted his way out of the school perimeters until he got out of the school gate. He looked up at the tangy colour sky. _It's really that late, huh?_

Though it's not really that late for other people's perspectives, it sure is so quiet. Not even a soul is caught is the scene.

Unknown to the young man is that there is someone secretly tailing him around, waiting for him to come out from school just to catch him under someone else's orders.

That shadow's walk hurried as he tried to discreetly approach Len. With a drug hanky on his right hand, he grabbed Len who was bewildered at the sudden approach. The man actually covered Len's mouth with the handkerchief.

"Wha-?!" Len tried to react and free himself from the man. But this stranger is way too big and too powerful for Len to handle. He not too dumb not to know what the hell this act is for it's obviously a kidnapping! But what for?!

Len tried his utmost best to free himself but the drug is slowly getting at him. He suddenly felt so light-headed and drowsy at the moment. He felt that he's body is getting outbalanced and wobbly, he wanted to get up but can't. He's senses is starting to wear off as his eyes is starting to close. Then finally, he lost consciousness. Everything just turned back.

Now what?

When Len lost his consciousness, the bulky man carried him like a dead weight to a limousine car that park in front of them. As soon as he settled the sleeping prince inside the car, he immediate took out his mobile phone and dialled a certain person.

"We got him." he said in a strong military voice taken from his long servitude in the military.

"_Is he the last one?_"

"Yes."

"_Good. Take him here; the __**others**_** are anxiously waiting for him.**"

"Copy." he answered and ended the call. He finally went inside the car and examined the sleeping Len in the backseat. Though he just kidnapped the guy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. Unfortunately for him or...them...they attracted that certain person attention.

"...and it'll be like a no tomorrow for them..."


End file.
